Of Cherry Blossoms and Other Things
by Erythros
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Cherry blossoms. Breezes. Moonlight. Fantasies. Whatnot. Tsukimori Len/Hino Kahoko.
1. Cherry Blossoms

**Cherry Blossoms**

His German classmate once asked curiously about cherry blossoms.

He vaguely remembered the last time he'd gone to view them—sometime during the concours, when _she _compelled him to come along.

Its petals scattered like snow in the breeze. Some found their way upon her hair, but she had laughed, attempting instead to catch them in her hands.

It was a beautiful storm, he'd thought later on; he couldn't understand how he could have forgotten.

_Are they really that beautiful? _

He thought of her and cherry petals in her hair.

_Yes_. Yes, they were.

.

.

.

**Author's Notes**: This drabble is especially for **SkyLilies** who'd requested for _sakura/_cherry blossoms as a prompt. It was kind of difficult to write something from the prompt, but then I remembered that, somewhere early in the manga, the concours participants were all made to go _sakura _viewing, and Hino pretty much forced Len to come along. Heh. This takes place when Len's abroad already. I'd call this story _Sakura Fubuki, _which translates to _cherry blossom storm, _but ehhhh. Hope you like it, SkyLilies. OH! And more prompts! It'll probably take an awesome chapter to make me write anything longer than 200 words at this point.


	2. Breeze

**Breeze**

_Ave Maria _filled the garden that evening, and _he _had played to _her _music in a most intimate manner he'd neither expected nor imagined.

When the last notes melded into the night, she looked up at where he stood and smiled.

The evening breeze was caught in her hair; his heart was caught in her hands. And there was nothing, nothing at all that he could do but disappear.

.

.

.

**Note: **While this was initially supposed to be just a stand-alone like _Cherry Blossoms, _I decided to just place these short drabbles together into one series. It's popular now, isn't it? This whole prompt-drabble business in fanfiction. Heh. In any case, this again is for SkyLilies who requested for 'breeze' – I love love _love _you for taking the time to read all these really non-plot stories that I chuck into the archive and leave me fairly long reviews, YAY. The same goes for all the rest of you who do the same: off the top of my head, ariadne-chan, OreoFudge, Pathetic Rainbow, imyourparamour, etc. *hugs* I need more prompts again. Haha. Any word/event will do!


	3. Moon

**Moon**

The moon hung low over them that evening. Her eyes were glassy, and a frozen smile hatched upon her lips.

_We may not see each other for a very long time._

There was nothing else he could remember but the way she'd stood in the light, and the feeling that they were already worlds apart.

.

.

.

Note: For Kyrria's Notebook, who requested "moon". :) GAH, so, so cheesy, but ehhh, well. Haha. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed the past two chapters.


	4. Fantasy

**Fantasy**

When he stood upon the stage after his second European recital, everyone had given him applause.

In between bows and awkward smiles, he'd allowed himself a look at the front row where a single seat was unoccupied—always unoccupied, because it was for the performer's special guest.

On his first concert, it had been his mother.

Tonight, he'd pictured the only girl who'd ever mattered—beaming at him from that special seat, the way things, he thought, should one day be.

.

.

.

Note: For Dernier Cri who requested "fantasy". For the people who'd given prompts, you will well notice that I skip prompts; that only means I haven't had anything to write about with regards to the given word (e.g. .miss's prompt, translucent, got me stumped, because it came directly after 'moon', and I felt I'd just be redundant if I did both words consecutively. :D). I'll fulfill all the prompts in due time. As for now, thanks again for reading and reviewing, and feel free to leave a prompt. :)


	5. Turn

**Turn**.

Life always had a way of making you _miss _things. Like when Tsuchiura was dancing with her, and she didn't see _him _somewhere in the crowd, watching her throughout the waltz.

Sooner or later, he'd leave the ballroom feeling rather defeated.

Had he turned, though, the moment the song ended, he would have seen a pair of pretty eyes searching for him, the way his searched for her all evening.


	6. Destiny

**Destiny.**

He was _meant _to leave. Everyone knew that. The violin was everything he'd lived for, and his life had been set the moment he won his first competition.

But there were those times _with her _that he'd forget that.

Tonight, they were dancing, in pretty shoes and dark suits, in a room full of people, to a waltz whose name he couldn't remember. There were the pair of them, he and this girl, and just for tonight, _just for tonight—_

He was meant to stay, with her, always.

.

.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the immensely huge gap between _Fantasy _and _Turn. _These two new ones are supposedly in line with the most recent events of the manga, wherein there is that dance thing they all go to, and Hino dances with most, if not all, of the boys, except for Len. But we're all hoping for their special dance in the next chapter, yeah? Turn is for SkyLilies, and Destiny is for SetsunaKou, if you guys are still keeping yourselves updated with this. :D Come and leave prompts if you want. And review? GAH, this was so cheesy.


	7. Fire

**Fire**

It was just _right _there, an inch south of his lips, a fingertip's width to the right.

If only he'd _turned _at that moment.

Her almost-kiss had lingered unwanted, unwilling to leave.

And it burned and it burned and it burned.


	8. Supernova

**Supernova**

**.**

It hits him the moment the remnants of _Ave Maria _disappear into the evening. Her smile is bright; his heart is racing.

Painted lightly upon rain scenes and walks home, carefully laced through each measure they'd played, together—

_Love._

He finally understands.

.

.

.

**Note**: In celebration of Chapter 63. YAY.


	9. Secret: His and Hers

**Secret (His and Hers)**

There's a picture of her hidden in his violin case. Its corners are creased, and the color is fading, but there she is, her bright smile still untarnished and sweet. _(Nobody knows he'd stolen it from Amou's files the day before their graduation.)_

*

She visited his favorite music room the day after he left. Kanayan saw her sleeping by the open window, her violin next to her. _(Nobody knows how he kissed her right in that room, once, twice, and told her to please, please do her best and, if she could, wait for him.)_

_._

_._

_Note: _This will be the second to the last of these prompts. I've decided to keep it to ten chapters, because it would be ridiculous to keep continuing a drabble per chapter, and I really don't fancy the idea of reaching fifty chapters for one work. I promise a longer, more plot-driven one-shot (or more?) later on. Heeeee. I'm just waiting for a stroke of inspiration.


	10. Sadness

**Sadness**

**.**

**.**

It isn't so much of dwelling in the present as it is in looking into the future. They know that, both—and yet her eyes are tear-filled, and she feels rather foolish for standing in front of a boy who doesn't know exactly what to do with a crying girl.

She has seen this coming, and she has planned to tell him many, many things, and yet—her lips are still and she feels so much like a coward. Instead, she hands him her parting gift—a handkerchief with his initials she'd stitched on the night before—and she sees his eyes grow wide. He has not expected this.

He doesn't open it, however, and she says a proper goodbye, smiling through her tears, and turns to go.

He doesn't allow her to leave.

Instead, his arms are fast around her from behind—the first time he has held her, and perhaps, she muses, the last time for a few more years. The gift has been set aside; his chin rests upon the crook of her neck and his lips touch her cheek. A kiss. A thank you.

A statement that he will miss her.

She must do her best, he says, and she nods against his cheek. Of course, she says, of course she will.

Another kiss, and this time, he turns her face to meet his, and his lips touch hers, and she knows, she knows, that _this_ is goodbye.

His face is red when he pulls away; still, he is brave enough to meet her eyes. Uncertainty is there in his—and quietly, he asks her to wait. Wait for him, if she could. _Please_, if she would.

Her fingers find his, and she rests her forehead against his. Of course, she says.

Of course she will.

.

.

_Author's Notes_: AT LAST. This has come to an end, and this chapter is for ariadne-chan who left the prompt for 'sadness'. If you noticed, this somewhat relates to the last chapter. And the last scene is dedicated to that one and only screenshot from the game wherein Hino and Tsukimori butt heads with their fingers entwined. Heeeee. So sorry if I didn't manage to fulfill all the prompts some of you guys gave. Just watch out for a new story in the future, yeah? Hopefully, like I said, jam packed with a meaningful plot. :D Thanks for reading these drabbles, you guys. Means a lot. :D


End file.
